Thee Country
by KiaraCrazed
Summary: A summer trip to the Virginia, leads a young girl to fall in love. Some things are left unsaid about her lover,


001.

I tapped my pencil violently against the desk. The bell was suppose to ring in 3 minutes, and lets say I was eager to leave the vicinity. Mr. Barnes shot me a dirty look, not really dirty but telling me to knock it off. My friend Rebecca stared at me blankly, wondering why today I was so worked up. Simply and plainly flat out, today was the day I got to leave the city and travel to the country. BIG WHOOP? I know that's what you're thinking, but to me living in the city can get a bit hectic and redundant after a while, we all need an escape. The last bell rang I was the first one to grab my books, to touch the doorknob and to leave the building. The bus ride home seemed to go by slowly, once I was let off at my stop I hopped off the bus with glee. Not talking to anyone but the girl who got off the bus with me. "You seem a bit excited" I wanted to grab her and tell her I was going to the country, but I didn't want to seem like I was crazy. "I'm just going out of town" she nodded slowly, and some what understood I was happy to get away.

I rushed in the house and packed my bags, my mother was upstairs having trouble but my dad helped her with the bag. I went and got a snack to quench my hunger to leave the city. My phone rang, it was my friend Terrence from New York, he wanted to know if I wanted to come chill this weekend but I declined because of my prior plans. An hour or so, I was so worn out from excitement, you would think a fifteen year old girl wouldn't get this excited over going to the country but I was highly anticipating it. My mother tapped me on my shoulder and told me it was time to go. I fell asleep halfway there, I was just so happy and I got too worked up. I went to sleep seeing highways and woke up to seeing dirt roads, I fell back asleep again I could barely keep my eyes open. I awoke to my brother tapping on the window of our car, I jumped and screamed a little I saw him snickering through the glass. I stepped out the car.

My parents carried their bags up the steps, forgetting about me. I sat outside hoping someone would help me with these bags, I didn't have the energy I had 6 or 7 hours ago. My dad came out and helped me up the steps to my room into the house. I sat my stuff down in the big chair, I kicked my flip flops off onto the greenish carpet. I hopped onto the big bed and rolled around in it, my dad just laughed and walked out the room. Everything was different out here, the air was clean, everything just felt good. My room was in upstairs in the back of the house, I could see all the hills and land when I stepped out onto the balcony, it was something out of a movie. I knew my vision wasn't the best but I swear I saw someone sitting outside, I sat outside for thirty minutes just watching them. It was a bit creeper/stalkerish but it just seemed so serene. I turned in for bed an hour later.

002.

I woke up about 6:45 and showered, and got out of my bathroom about 7. I turned on MTV so I could catch some videos, but none of them I really liked. I danced to a few but then shut it off, I crept downstairs and made me some breakfast. The house was so quiet I could hear my myself munching, not like how regularly but even louder. I went outside to walk the land, call me one with nature but it was so beautiful. How the hills formed and slipped in with one another. I sat down on top of one of the small hills, I could hear someone's footsteps, but everyone was asleep maybe it was my brother Jerome trying to play a joke.

I felt a hand on my back, but it didn't belong to Jerome or my father, I turned to see some boy around my age who I had never met before. It scared me because I had never seen him, and maybe that made sense seeing I just got here. But I jumped and almost pooped on my self. I screamed, a horrible loud scream. He put his index finger on my lips telling me to be quiet, I jumped up and back up away from him. "I'm not going to hurt you" he said, I could hear a little country in his voice. I somewhat calmed down, I guess he was the boy I saw last night standing on the hill. "You must be the new girl that move up in that house," he said standing before me in just some jeans and some new Converse. "Yeah, we're here for the summer" I stumbled over some words still a little worried. "Oh, well you shouldn't be out here so early," I licked my lips looking at his body, I was slowly fading out of what he was saying. 

He walked me back over the hills, he was talking and scratching his stomach at the same time. His name was Devin, I stood in front of the house and looked at him in his eyes. "So this is my stop," I licked my lips and stared at him "Nice talking to you." I went and sat on the porch staring at him. "I thought you were gonna go head and go in" he said grabbing his t-shirt out of the back of his pants. Devin pulled the shirt over his head, hiding his body. "Mine if I just sit with you then" he said staring at the spot next to me. "No, go on and sit" I patted the padded spot right next to mine. We talked about stuff that really didn't need to be said but still just to get a feel for each other. We talked for an hour going back and forth, even though he was a little country he had good intellect though. I stood up in the midst of talking "it's a little chilly out here" I walked to the door and pulled open the screen "I'm going to go get a jacket. Do you want to come in?" he looked puzzled at my questions but pushed himself up by his hands and came in and sat down. 

I slipped into the other room and grabbed two jackets, "Which one" I asked holding them both on different sides of me. He rubbed his chin hair and looked me up and down, he spun his finger telling me twirl, I did as directed. "The brown one" he said staring me up and down, I grabbed the blue one and he laughed a little. We went back out to the porch, he pulled out his cell phone and checked the time. "You got some where to be?" I asked placing my hand comfortably on his shoulder. "Naw, not really. I reckon I ought to be leaving soon" he said closing his phone and shoving it back in his pocket. "Ok, I guess" I said taking my hand off his shoulder. He gave me this look like "Why'd you move it" I laughed a little to myself. "What's funny?" he said nudging me a little. "You" I said brushing his cheeks with my hands. Then I heard footsteps leading to the screen door. "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW SHE GOT A BOYFRIEND DAD" My little brother screamed, I turned vermillion. My dad scurried quickly to the screen door trying to see who it is, "This your friend?", my dad asked in his attempting to be intimidating voice. "I was just leaving," Devin said before he pushed him self up and started down the steps. "I'll see you around" he mouthed before he strutted down the road.

I got up and walked in the house, my face still more red than brown. "I see you made a friend" my brother said mimicking my dad's intimidating voice. I ignored them and went upstairs and flopped on the bed hiding my face, I went to look out the window and saw this lake glistening, it was so pretty. I could kill Jerome he was 14 and I was 16 he could at least be a bit more COOL. I really liked Devin, we could be FB's, maybe in the future. I stayed in my room for an hour before my dad called me downstairs, I didn't look him in the eye. "Jay, don't be acting fast. I'll just tell you that. If you feel you can't control yourself, wear a condom" then he ate his cereal and shooed me away.


End file.
